epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Percy Jackson vs Shantae - Rap Battle Tourney: Heroes Edition Round 1
Welcome, welcome, to our very first battle in Round 1 of the Rap Battle Tourney: Heroes Edition! Today we have one of WayForward's most iconic characters, Shantae, and the son of Poseidon himself, Percy Jackson, battling each other to see who's the better half-something hero. I think that's the connection. Remember, the winner will move on to the next round! Like the user tournaments, you will say who won in just the comments. Now, enjoy the show! Battle 'Shantae:' You made a Risky choice facing me. Now I'll show you which one of us rules! I'm Ret-2-Go Boot you off this round faster than whenever you're in school! A shapeshifter like your friend Frank, only with more Grace Leave you more Ugliano than Gabe when I mess up your face! You're just trying to Mimic Harry Potter except you're more of an outcast Always on the run from monsters while lacking attention from your dad You'll be more blue than your foods when I Capture this victory like a Flag You're making a big gamble right now. We should call this battle Blackjack! 'Percy Jackson:' You'd know I'm the master of flow when my dad's the god of the ocean Not even sunscreen can protect you from the heat that will leave you fired once again! Packing lines three times as sharp as if they were the points on a trident I'm an outcast? I'm always fighting alongside my Friends to the End While you're flocking with a birdbrain and a zombie chick Running around in skimpy outfits that'd make Aphrodite want to vomit! I swear on the River Styx that I won't lose to this half-genie wh**re Whose games keep on sucking as it makes its WayForward! 'Shantae:' Don't bring up stuff sucking when your movies are a disgrace A child of an Olympian, though I doubt you can beat me in a footrace I should bring in Rottytops and have her feast on this Seaweed Brain Though it can't taste too good since you're so messed up in the membrane You try to save everyone but with Nico you couldn't even keep your promise (Ooh!) Not even some ambrosia and nectar could help you come back from this! Swing your pen sword all you want, I could easily beat you in my jammies Like the other heroes, your demise here will pass on as a Greek tragedy! 'Percy Jackson:' Man, your raps are so wooden, it's like I'm battling against a pine tree I'm about to steal your thunder! You can call me The Lightning Thief! It's a shame that a fire-spitting beast isn't in your list of transformations Give you the "wolf stare" so that you know who you're exactly facing I went to hell and back and defeated gods, one turned you into a Spirit You said it yourself, Shantae: you're a terrible role model to kids! I'd throw a Wrench in your efforts, but honestly you never had a prayer And this wasn't the first time I slayed someone with deadly hair! WHO WON? WHO MOVES TO THE NEXT ROUND? YOU DECIDE!!! Category:Blog posts